osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Die In Your Arms
"Die In Your Arms" is a cover performed by Ariana Murphy. It was released on July 26th, 2017. The original song is by Justin Bieber. Trivia *One part of the cover is actually from the song "Clumsy" by Fergie. *The video was produced by Peter Steengard. *The video was made by Jones Crow. *Peter and Jones were in the video. *Justin Bieber has actually seen the video and tweeted her "WOW..u killed it @arianamurphy #dieinyourarms". *Ariana wrote "Ariana was here ♥" on Jones' arm in the video.Ariana's writing - 2017 *Ariana performed this song live at the 11th Annual Tree Lighting Ceremony at the Citadel Outlets on November 11, 2017.Ariana performing Die In Your Arms live - November 11, 2017 Lyrics So you love me As much as I love you yeah Would you hurt me baby Could you do that to me yeah Would you lie to me baby Cause the truth hurts so much more Would you do the things that drive me crazy Be my heart still at the door Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish There's no way that I could share you That would break my heart to pieces Honestly the truth is If I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms Oooh, it feels so right So baby baby please don't stop boy You know, This aint the first time this has happened to me It's a love sick thing I like serious relationships and uh A girl like me don't stay single for long 'Cause every time my boyfriend and I break up My world is crushed and I'm all alone The love bug crawls right back up and bites me! Ooh, baby I know loving you ain't easy It sure is worth a try Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool Cause I love too hard Are there any rules baby If this is a lesson Then baby teach me to behave Just tell me what I gotta do Just to stay right next to you Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish There's no way that I could share you That would break my heart to pieces Honestly the truth is If I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms Oooh, it feels so right So baby baby please don't stop boy Basically I'm staying here I can't live without my baby Loving you is so damn easy for me yeah Aint no need for contemplating Promise you won't keep me waiting Tell me baby, I'm all that you need If I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms Oooh, it feels so right So baby baby please don't stop boy If I could just die in your arms Imma make you believe boy That I wouldn't mind Don't stop baby no It's what you do to me yeah Wooh, no oh Baby please don't go boy Don't go, no no no Gallery References Category:Covers Category:2017